La ética protestante y el espíritu del capitalismo
|fecha = |formato = |páginas = |isbn = |oclc = |ilustrador original = |artista original = |publicación original= |tipo de publicación original = |editorial original = |ciudad original = |país original = |fecha original = |formato original = |páginas original = |isbn original = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} La ética protestante y el espíritu de capitalismo (Die protestantische Ethik und der 'Geist' des Kapitalismus) es un libro escrito por Max Weber, un economista y sociólogo alemán entre 1904 y 1905, como una serie de ensayos. Más tarde se publicó como libro. No obstante, fue publicado desde 1901 en la revista Archiv für Sozialwissenschaft und Sozialpolitik. Este libro no debe verse como un estudio detallado del protestantismo, sino como una introducción a sus trabajos posteriores, sobre todo a sus estudios de otras religiones. Cuando se refiere al protestantismo muchas veces hace hincapié en una sola rama de él: el calvinismo. Define el espíritu del capitalismo como aquellos hábitos e ideas que favorecen el comportamiento racional para alcanzar el éxito económico. Weber nunca tuvo la intención de enfrentarse ideológicamente a Marx, aunque supiera que sus ideas podían chocar con ciertos pilares filosóficos del marxismo, ya que muchos de sus criterios y conceptos, más allá de haber sido modificados y ampliados, son tributarios de aquel. Su posición frente al historicismo materialista tecnológico de Marx, así como de su opuesto el historicismo espiritualista cultural de Sombart,Max Weber, La ética protestante y el espíritu del capitalismo, Fondo de Cultura Económica, 2003, pp. 40-42 fue no sólo el rechazo declarado de ambos historicismos en tanto tales, sino también de la utilización de la materia y espíritu como agentes subordinantes y subordinados en el orden que fuera. También rechazó la reducción del materialismo a una periodización de la historia científico-tecnológica en períodos vinculados a específicos modos de producción necesarios para su desarrollo. Las categorías metodológicas de lo material y lo espiritual como las entendía Marx se hallan en Weber no sólo intercomunicadas bidireccionalmente en vez de unidireccionalmente, sino que además poseen múltiples desarrollos independientes y ninguno es reductible epifenoménicamente al otro. Frente a incorrectas interpretaciones de su obra debió aclarar que en ningún caso pretendió con esta reemplazar "una interpretación causal, unilateralmente materialista de la cultura y de la historia, por otra espiritualista igualmente unilateral. Ambas son igualmente posibles. Pero con ambas se haría el mismo flaco servicio a la verdad histórica si se pretendiera con ellas, no iniciar la investigación, sino darla por concluida".Max Weber, La ética protestante y el espíritu del capitalismo, Fondo de Cultura Económica, 2003, p. 11 Citas de la obra Resumen del análisis En suma, podemos sintetizar el análisis de Weber a este respecto en dos puntos : * '''La adquisición del dinero es casi el valor supremo de la vida.' ** El ejercicio constante de una profesión —el trabajo— es una manera tan privilegiada para adquirir el dinero, que se presenta varias veces como fin, no como medio. ** Racionalidad. Es el trabajo que busca las maneras más adecuadas para obtener la máxima cantidad de riqueza. Los protestantes, que son la mayoría de la población, «han mostrado singular tendencia hacia el racionalismo económico, tendencia que ni se daba ni se da entre lo católicos, en cualquier situación en que se encuentren.» Weber (1999:32) ** La austeridad. Ella hace que se use mínimamente la riqueza acumulada. Aunada a las tres características precedentes, da lugar a una creciente acumulación de riqueza, o de capital por medio del ahorro. * La descripción de la ética protestante, con dos grandes características: ** El ascetismo: «Y del mismo modo podría explicarse el fenómeno no menos frecuente y curioso ... de que muchas casas parroquiales hayan sido el centro creador de empresas capitalistas de amplios vuelos, lo que podría interpretarse como una reacción ascética de la juventud. Pero esta reacción falla cuando se dan al propio tiempo, en una persona o colectividad, la virtud capitalista del sentido de los negocios y una forma de piedad intensa, que impregna y regula todos los actos de la vida; y esto no se da solo en casos aislados, sino que precisamente constituye un signo característico de grupos enteros de las sectas e iglesias más importantes de protestantismo.» Weber (1999:36,36) ** El enriquecimiento como señal de predestinación a la salvación eterna. Referencias Véase también * Ética biblica Enlaces externos * Vea [http://books.google.com.mx/books?id=gJNS8_3zyTQC&printsec=frontcover#v=onepage&q&f=false La ética protestante y el espíritu del capitalismo,] introducción y edición crítica de Francisco Gil Villegas, FCE, 2003, en Google Book Search * Texto alemán Categoría:Libros de 1905 Etica protestante Etica protestante Categoría:Ensayos en alemán Etica protestante Etica protestante ar:الأخلاق البروتستانتية وروح الرأسمالية bg:Протестантската етика и духът на капитализма ca:L'ètica protestant i l'esperit del capitalisme cs:Protestantská etika a duch kapitalismu de:Die protestantische Ethik und der Geist des Kapitalismus en:The Protestant Ethic and the Spirit of Capitalism eo:Protestanta etiko kaj la spirito de kapitalismo fa:اخلاق پروتستانی و روح سرمایه‌داری fr:L'Éthique protestante et l'esprit du capitalisme hu:A protestáns etika és a kapitalizmus szelleme id:Etika Protestan dan Semangat Kapitalisme it:L'etica protestante e lo spirito del capitalismo ja:プロテスタンティズムの倫理と資本主義の精神 ko:개신교 윤리와 자본주의 정신 pl:Etyka protestancka a duch kapitalizmu pt:A ética protestante e o espírito do capitalismo ro:Etica protestantă și spiritul capitalismului ru:Протестантская этика и дух капитализма vi:Đạo đức Kháng Cách và Tinh thần Chủ nghĩa Tư bản